Here We Go Again
by Lucicelo
Summary: A fun day for Miyagi is a confusing day for Hiroki because students in the university are suddenly hugging him out of nowhere. He doesn't understand why this is occuring until Nowaki takes off a note on his back and remembers a certain professor must have put it there. ONESHOT


_A/N: A one-shot I had in mind after I saw a picture of Nowaki and Hiroki hugging each other. My mind would usually go towards the usual, they screw around afterwards, but I thought, why not make Miyagi play a joke on Hiroki by placing a sign on his back._

XXXxxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Miyagi scribbled the last word on a piece of paper on his desk, he grinned while trying to keep in his giggles. This joke will either make him a dead man or a laughing man. He didn't care though, Hiroki needed affection from people other than his giant boyfriend, maybe this is going to make Hiroki likeable with the students. Not that Hiroki cared what any of them though; he still slams books into their faces when one breaks his precious rules.

He underlined the words with a black sharpie, adding a sad face under it then re-read it to see if he made a spelling mistake, when he saw none then he opened his drawer to take out some tape. Miyagi tossed the marker in there and took out the tape and ripped off a piece.

Careful not to tape the paper onto his desk, he used half before holding the paper in the middle of his hands. Hiroki always made it inside of their office at exactly 12:24, Miyagi knew Hiroki's habits by the book, this is going to be simple. He smiled when he heard footsteps coming from the hallway, he spinned in his chair to grab some papers to make it seem he is planning his midterm exam.

Hiroki would think he is fooling around though, it hurt Miyagi that Hiroki didn't see him competent enough to actually do his job. His sense of fun just didn't connect with Hiroki's no-nonsense attitude. He needed a good couple of beers so Hiroki turns out to be somewhat fun with a sense of humor in him.

He heard about it at the Christmas party last year, Miyagi almost cried because he didn't get to see it. Shinobu forced him into going to a whole night of romance, which he enjoyed of course, he loves Shinobu to bits. His regret is not videotaping how much Hiroki made a fool out of himself by singing karaoke when he abhors it with a passion. Singing in front of colleagues should be fun, Miyagi did it on invitations to drink but he wasn't surprised Hiroki didn't like it.

Dean Takatsuki talked the party for the remainder of the school year and in full detail, Miyagi couldn't put in his own input from missing the party.

The door opened and Miyagi exclaimed. "Hello my sweet honey~"

He got a glare in return, but he didn't stop smiling in the least. Smiling didn't make him suspicious so Hiroki won't think he is planning his ingenious joke.

"Why are you still doing here professor?" Hiroki grunted as he shut the door behind him, he went to his desk and sat down on his plush comfortable chair.

"Can't I be here to accompany you for lunch Hiroki?"

"Don't call me Hiroki!" He growled when he opened his drawer to take out the bento Nowaki made for him, which is always tasty. "Don't you have your tests to plan; bothering me will not make them write any faster."

Miyagi pouted as he hid his right hand beside his side. "I am planning them, almost done in fact. Are you?"

Hiroki pointed to a folder on top of the pile of books. "I finished yesterday with every single test printed out in this drawer." He rubbed his shoulder to gain Miyagi's attention, Hiroki gave him a glance.

"What's wrong with you?"

Hiroki shrugged his shoulders. "I have this kink in my neck and it hasn't gone away for days." He saw Miyagi rolling to his direction when he put his hands up to tell him to stay put. "You are not touching me."

"Aw why?" Miyagi complained, he grinned when he commented. "I bet your man doesn't know about it or he would be calling you all day."

"No he doesn't." Hiroki stated as he opened his bento and picked up a rice ball to take a bite, he smiled inside of his head, its salmon flavor. "I suggest you shut up about it whenever Nowaki arrives in the next three hours."

Miyagi chuckled as he balanced his cigarette in the corner of his mouth. "I won't, though it is tempting to ease the tension on your shoulders."

A book is slammed onto his face and he whined. "You're so mean Hiroki! I'm just trying to be nice!"

Hiroki almost grinned when he scoffed. "Yeah right, you go for jailbait not guys almost as old as you."

"No I don't, I'm straight!"

Hiroki said. "Then tell that to your brat, he won't be happy you are saying it."

He ate the rest of his rice balls while he opened the thermostat which contained his green tea and he took a sip, Hiroki tried to ignore Miyagi as he starts to move around in his chair. An annoying squeaking sound came from it when Miyagi leaned back and sat up properly, Hiroki wanted no more than to strangle him.

"Professor."

"Yes Hiroki?"

Hiroki didn't snap at Miyagi for saying his name when he asked. "You are not going to finish preparing your tests?"

Miyagi pondered for a second before saying. "Nope, I don't have to when I have a lot of ex-students willing to help me. You don't have any because of your mistreatment which is why you have to do them yourself."

Hiroki glared at him while filling his mouth with food, a mouthful of food will prevent his blown fuse. He won't give Miyagi the satisfaction of pissing him off.

He noticed his perfect lunch and saw an opened bento made by Shinobu, the greasy vegetables made Hiroki feel bad for Miyagi, and he actually eats that crap. Miyagi kept his smug expression on his face as Hiroki shoved those bad feelings from his mind, now he doesn't feel the least bit horrible.

"At least I don't have someone making me awful meals, Nowaki is an excellent cook and is thoughtful enough to practice what I like. I bet your brat gives you whatever he can make, like cabbage, what's the vegetable this time pumpkins?"

Miyagi glared at him. "No!" He mumbled out. "It's corn."

Hiroki got up from his chair and hid his emptied bento inside of his desk. "Then have him take cooking classes, there are a couple here in the university in club activities."

"If I do then Shinobu-chin will get angry at me for saying his cooking sucks."

"Too bad, gag on your food then." Hiroki grabbed his briefcase and a book to read in his class. "Don't think about looking for me, got it?"

Miyagi nodded his head while he saw Hiroki walking to the door, he saw the paper in his hand and he abruptly got it. The chair slammed against his desk making Hiroki stop briefly.

"Wait I have to tell you something." Miyagi said as he went to Hiroki's side and patted him on the back. "Have a great day."

Hiroki's eyebrow twitched, he grunted out. "Fuck off."

He walked outside of the door and slammed it behind him. Miyagi waited a good couple of seconds before he busted into laughter, he jumped back into his seat and spinned around, a bountiful amount of giggling got out of him. He needed someone to record Hiroki's reactions and replay it at the next office party!

It sucks he doesn't know anyone on the campus willing to almost get killed. This new generation is so cowardly; they cannot take a glare without getting so scared.

Miyagi couldn't blame them; Hiroki can be scary when he needs to.

"To make this fun, why don't I call Hiroki's man into the picture?" Miyagi flips open his phone. "Good thing I got this before Hiroki locked his phone…so mean of him."

**To:** Kusama Nowaki

01/15/20XX 13: 01pm

Your boyfriend is getting assaulted by a lot of men; get over to his work quickly! If you don't want him taken away ^_^

Miyagi smiles as he presses send. "I just love stirring up lives, so much fun."

XXXxxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Hiroki shuffled his hair while he passed a window and he could vaguely see his reflection, he didn't comb his hair before leaving his apartment. He didn't a care for his appearance but he hates being sloppy before he leaves the door, which is why he is making sure his hair is in place.

Nowaki does play a small reason as to why he takes care of how he looks; it doesn't mean he didn't give a damn before. He is just busy to not care about attracting someone, his personality pushed anybody away. Nowaki didn't budge, he would just run after him with a stupid grin on his face, Hiroki didn't even see the man as a person; he's more like a large dog pawning his attentions.

In some occasions it's cute when he came home from work in a semi-good mood, the rest of the time he's pissed off at him without reason. It's not fair to Nowaki but it's what he has signed up for by staying with him.

His eyes caught one of his students staring at him behind him; he noticed her eyes searching around him before she walked closer. Hiroki didn't know what she wanted; if it's to kiss his ass then she should be doing it when he's in his office not in a hallway where everyone can see.

What happened next surprised him, more than when Nowaki filled his office with roses on his birthday. There were even more at their apartment and he had to buy a lot of vases to fill them all in with a mixture of sugar water.

The girl hugged him from behind, he is frozen on his spot and the students are quiet.

Hiroki gave her one millisecond to release him before he yelled at her enough to have her change universities. She let go of him and she bowed then she told him.

"Hope you are feeling better Professor Kamijou!" She ran away from him and Hiroki turned around, confused the student hugging him he has done nothing to deserve such a gesture.

There are few people who have hugged him: his parents, Akihiko, Takahiro and Nowaki.

One person on his list does get the rough treatment; he can't handle physical contact when initiating hugs isn't second nature to him. Showing forms of admiration are not easy for Hiroki to do, unless he knows a person after a good amount of time, he won't be semi-nice.

He glared at the other students, they scattered after a couple of seconds. Hiroki knew his cheeks are red from the hug, he went down the hall and the students who remained in the hall read the back of Hiroki's back.

Every single one of them had to re-read it again to see if they didn't make a mistake, they didn't know who planted it there but it seemed to clear the questions as to why Demon Kamijou is how he is. Nonetheless it didn't answer everything some wanted to know, but are too afraid to ask.

The girls got the guts to make it their plan, they will text their friends to check if the note is still on Hiroki's back and if it is, go ahead and hug him. He didn't kill the girl who did it here in the hall, so it's less unlikely he will get a whole group.

When Hiroki walked outside of the University for a walk, he shivered. It isn't cold so it seems everyone is talking about him because of the girl hugging him, they better not think he is fooling around with a student, that's all Miyagi. Hiroki won't jeopardize his job over some brat; he already is pushing it with Nowaki being younger than him.

He always has ways of finding out about gossip, one glare from him and they will spill.

Hiroki notices many students giving him a second glance and he starts walking ahead faster.

XXXxxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Misaki drank the last of his soda and he takes a bite from the melon bread in the cafeteria. Everything seemed so disgusting he didn't want to risk vomiting on school grounds, its bad enough he embarrasses himself on a daily basis because of Akihiko calling him. He cannot add vomiting in the corner of a room to his list; he can always count on people giving him the stare to make his day worse.

He heard a chime and Sumi picked up his phone to check what it is about. "What is it sempai?"

Sumi read the text message and he put his cell phone in front of his face to block his smirk, he is going to love this. "Sempai?"

He answered. "I got a message from a girl in Professor Kamijou's class, she told me something interesting."

Misaki's ears perked up at finding out something to make their lives easier in the class. "What is it about? Is it something to finally make the demon's class bearable?"

"It might but the girls are doing it but have asked me to tell you to participate." Sumi lied through his teeth. _He is too gullible it's no fun to even ask him to do it, he willingly goes with it. _

"If it makes the demon calm down and not hit us for the rest of the semester then I'll do it!" Misaki exclaimed as he pumped his fist. "What is it that I have to do?"

Sumi lowered his phone as he presented a small smile. "To hug Professor Kamijou."

"What?" Misaki yelled.

Sumi almost wanted to laugh but then he would expose his own plans. "C'mon Misaki you agreed you wanted to do it, besides think of all of the good times everyone will finally have in class."

Misaki didn't want to but knowing his classmates might have a better view on him gave him his drive. "I'll do it, but if Professor Kamijou kills me then Usagi-san will come after you because it's your idea."

"Not mine, blame the girls for having such big hearts to want to cheer up Professor Kamijou."

Misaki pouts and notices Hiroki walking outside of the cafeteria as he tries to block Sumi from even able to see him. He gets up and peeks over his shoulder to know where exactly he will inch towards next, Sumi saw through his plan easily when he said.

"I just saw Professor Kamijou walking right past here, why don't you go get him Misaki." He smiles deviously as he points behind Misaki's back. "Go on now; you did say you would do it."

"O-okay." Misaki grabs his backpack and slips it over his shoulder, then walks towards the door.

Sumi got up from his seat as well with a grin on his face; he is going to enjoy this. Another way to up his own fun, he took out his phone, time to text Usami-san a very disbelieving text to make him come to the university. He hasn't seen him in a while and having Akihiko angry at Misaki will inevitably go to him.

XXXxxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Outside of the building Hiroki feels his curiosity building up in waves, fifteen minutes after leaving his office he has been hugged by the following: five guys, twenty girls and even a few of his colleagues. Afterwards, everyone either pats him on the back or run off in fear of retribution on his part.

He is eying any students thinking of walking to his direction, when he sees none he eases up. Hiroki checks the time on his cell phone and sees a good five messages left by Nowaki, a good cut down from the usual ten when he doesn't answer back.

The messages are nothing more than fluff in words, which is why he has resorted to blocking his whole phone if Miyagi somehow got a hold of it. His pride won't handle the taunting marathon Miyagi is going to give to him if he leaves his phone unblocked, but all of this hugging is worse.

What has gotten into people today?

Hiroki thought. _Am I just dreaming? If that's the case then it's a horrible one, Nowaki is usually the one interrupting a good dream of a relaxing day at a beach with a good book on my lap. I don't even know half of these people, has my Demon Kamijou persona weakened? _

He turns and glares at a pair of students cuddling on a bench and they separate in an instant when they met his gaze. No his personality isn't it, there has to be another reason.

His mind could not figure it out; his private life should not be in public. Unless Miyagi is stupid enough to open his mouth, Hiroki has no other answer he can use to approach Miyagi on why he is talking about his personal business. He knows he won't get a decent answer out of the man, it doesn't hurt to try.

Hiroki stops himself from letting a sigh come out of his lips, his day is half-way and he is tired mentally. All of this thinking isn't going to get him anywhere, he wants to let these dead weight people hug him and just go away. This is going to stop, by his calculations it's going to be when he leaves the campus and comes back the next day.

If he tells Nowaki there will be two reactions: happiness or jealousy.

Hiroki welcomes the happy reaction; Nowaki in a jealous rampage is a no go. He becomes a whole new person whenever he sees anybody inching their hands to places Hiroki wouldn't have allowed in the first place, it is worse when Miyagi is in the room.

Though many claim having a jealous boyfriend is kind of cute, Hiroki hates it, Nowaki is fine the way he is, no change necessary. There is no need for jealousy, after so many years Nowaki has to be confident in his own charm winning Hiroki over but the old problems do surface from time to time.

Hiroki hears someone running to his direction and he stops, this person is going to go around him, he isn't moving. He's pissed enough by his own confusion and he is damned if he's going to move out of the way for some idiotic person.

Misaki wants to stop his run towards the Devil Professor and go to his next class but he has the reason of his classmates thanking him shadowing his body driving him forward. He almost cries when he sees Hiroki stopping on his path, the man must know why everybody has been hugging him all day.

Then he sees the note taped behind Hiroki's back and he is surprised. Misaki instantly feels guilty, so that's why all of the girls are going to hug him.

Now if he gets hit at least it's because he did something good.

He slows his run to more of a fast walk and then wraps his arms around Hiroki's back, Hiroki turns around, when he saw Misaki he exclaimed. "What the hell Takahashi? Explain yourself!"

Misaki looked up and nervously smiles. "Uh…" He feels someone glaring at his direction and he turns to the right, he keeps his arms around Hiroki while doing so.

Two pairs of purple and blue eyes are staring at the both of them, he recognized one of them as his lover, he yells. "Usagi-san!"

Akihiko is gripping the keys in his hands when he says. "Why are you hugging Hiroki, Misaki?"

Hiroki turns to where Misaki is staring at and he sees Nowaki smiling at him with an eerie aura behind his body. "Hello Hiro-san…I didn't know you let your students actually hug you when you don't even let me do it to you."

Misaki instantly lets go of Hiroki's torso as he exclaims. "S-Some of the girls told me to it since many thought it would be a good idea!"

Hiroki yells at Misaki. "What? This was all a plan by some idiotic girls, for what reason? Your grade won't get any higher by doing this Takahashi!"

"I know that!" Misaki exclaimed, he forgot he is yelling at his own professor. "They thought hugging you would make you happy!"

Akihiko stomped to Misaki as he grabbed his arm. "We are leaving."

"What? I have other classes to attend Usagi-san! I'm not going anywhere!"

"Yes you are, to discuss this _thoroughly._" Akihiko told Misaki, his voice holding no argument for disagreement; he pulls Misaki and hauls him over his shoulder. "You will admit if you have held another man Misaki and I will get it out of you."

Misaki struggles on Akihiko's shoulder. "I haven't, Professor Kamijou is the only one and the girls told Sumi sempai to transfer the message to me!"

Akihiko frowns as he walks the direction he came from. "How many times have I told you to stay away from him? Stop struggling or you'll get it worse when we make it home."

Misaki quieted, and then he blushes when he realizes everyone is staring at them. He hangs his head in shame; his day cannot get any worse.

Hiroki scoffs at Akihiko and sees Nowaki walking closer to him. "Why are you even here?"

Nowaki keeps the smile on his face intact. "Someone texted me that many men have been touching you Hiro-san, I had to make sure nothing indecent is going on."

Hiroki flicks Nowaki on the forehead. "It has been girls you idiot, maybe a few guys but those were accompanied by their girlfriends! Do you really think I would voluntary let other people touch me? I don't even know what's going on!"

Nowaki pouts as he rubs his forehead. "Then… why did that boy hug you?"

"No idea, but I will get back at everyone tomorrow when I find out. Making me happy shouldn't be the reason to their plan; they want to make me suffer."

Hiroki turns his back to Nowaki to think, that's when Nowaki notices the note stuck on Hiroki's back. He grabs it and reads it, and then he chuckles lightly. One little sentence is making all of this trouble; he taps Hiroki on his shoulder.

"What?"

"Hiro-san, I think this is the reason why everyone is suddenly hugging you." Nowaki hands over the small sheet of paper to Hiroki, who snatches it out of his hands.

Hiroki mumbles as he reads. "Hug me, I'm lonely."

"If I would've known I'd hug you all of the time at home." Nowaki smiles as he pats Hiroki's quivering shoulder, he frowns. "Are you really lonely Hiro-san?"

The professor turns as he snaps. "Hell no! I know the idiot who put this on my back in the first place, I'll kill him!"

XXXxxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

In the office, Miyagi sneezes and he says to himself. "Now who could be talking about me?"

He hears rapid footsteps coming down the hall and Miyagi ignores it, there are many students wandering around so it's no surprise. Maybe it's Shinobu, no it couldn't be, he's all the way in T University. A whole trip here just for lunch and back is just too much, so it's not him.

Miyagi grabs his lighter and he lights his cigarette.

The door slams open when Miyagi spins to the direction of the door, his cigarette falls out of his mouth and he exclaims. "Where did you find all of those books?" He saw the murderous intent in those light brown and he yells. "Don't hurt me! I didn't mean to!"

"Yes you did and it wasn't funny Miyagi. I was so close to tracking and slamming books onto all of those people who dared to touch me." Hiroki starts throwing all of the books in his arms onto Miyagi, he didn't stop until his arms are bare and Miyagi is blocking his face from more projectiles.

Hiroki was about to grab a stapler from his desk when Nowaki holds his hand. "Now Hiro-san I think he knows what he has done is wrong and won't _try _it again, right Miyagi?"

Miyagi nods his head when he mumbles, "You're no fun Hiroki." Then if he lies he can do this again next time and say he forgot. "I'll try."

"See Hiro-san, now let's go." Nowaki pulls Hiroki outside of the door and adds. "We can go walk around for a bit until you have class."

Nowaki closes the door, after giving Miyagi a warning look and left.

Miyagi waits a couple of seconds before sticking his tongue out. "Yeah right, Hiroki is to fun to tease to stop my jokes. The next one will be better."


End file.
